


All Work and No Play

by Biracial_Mermaid



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biracial_Mermaid/pseuds/Biracial_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Virus is trying to work but Trip districts him by fucking him inti a desk oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Trip was like a child sometimes, Virus discovered. An annoying, horny child but a child nonetheless. Virus would admit to anybody that he’d been slacking the last few days, something he didn’t do often, but everyone needed a break.

"I’m busy." he told Trip as he entered into the study without so much as a knock. He didn’t take his eyes off of the computer screen, watching the letters he typed into the computer materialize in front of him. Trip shuffled over, resting a hand on top of the mahogany desk. 

"Too busy for me?"

"Too busy for you, yes." he replied shortly, fingers still dancing over the keyboard. He heard the other click his tongue against the roof of his mouth before a short lived silence. "You know, you’re going to stress yourself out if you don’t take a break." 

"I’ve been taking a break for three days. Anyway, what do you care how stressed I am?" Trip shrugs at this and pulls the chair back, away from the desk. "I’m not. Just bored." Trip hummed, smirking as the chair is swiveled around so Virus is facing him. "I want entertainment and you need a break." 

"I do not need a break."

"Take one anyway." With that, Trip gripped onto Virus’ waist and pulled him out of the chair, pressing his lips roughly against the other’s. With a bored sigh, Virus figured that he wasn’t going to get rid of Trip until this happened, so he might as well roll with it. Not like the sex wasn’t amazing enough, anyway. 

Trip’s hands were all over Virus’ body, touching him in every way he knew he liked to be touched and soon enough Virus was reacting. He pulled Trip closer and sat himself up on the edge of the desk, fingers grasping at the other’s clothing that seemed to be in the way. His own clothes began to feel as though they were trapping his body heat and he wished they were gone. He’d keep them on, though, because a quickie in the office wasn’t certifiable for full on nudity. His pants were gone soon enough, though. 

Trip roughly pulled them down, then unbuckled his own and urged them just low enough to pull himself out. He watched Virus lean back on his elbows and spread his legs lightly. Though his face was flushed, he fought to hold onto his bored expression. “Make it worth my time.” he said simply as Trip gripped onto his thighs. 

"Don’t I always?" he purred with a small smirk. Virus rolled his eyes and reached forward to grab Trip’s shirt, pulling him down into a hasty kiss to silence himself as the other forcefully eased inside. They’d always done it like this. Always skipped the formalities. A hand trapped itself into Trip’s hair and it was used as leverage for Virus to pull his body up slightly, rolling his hips. 

The kiss between them lasted if only for the purpose of absorbing Virus’ constant moaning as the rhythm between the two picked up pace, but when it began to feel outdated, Virus pulled his lips away and gave up a moan, slipping his eyes shut and letting his back arch softly. “I to- old you to make it worth my whi-“ 

"Shut the fuck up." Trip growled, gripping onto Virus’ jaw and forcing him back until his shoulders pinned against the wood supporting him. Before Virus could compliment or complain, Trip thrust into him with all of his body weight, drawing out a loud and unexpected moan from the other. 

Virus gripped onto the edge of the desk with the hand that wasn’t pulling Trip’s hair, knuckles white while the motion that had him screaming was repeated over and over, his throat quickly becoming raw as if Trip’s name scraped his esophagus as it escaped from his lungs. “I- I’m gonna… Just like that.” he half begged, half demanded. Trip’s nails dug into whatever flesh it could as the sound of skin slapping skin continued, stopping only when Virus gasped and bit down onto his own lip as he came, whimpering to keep the moans from leaving his lips. 

Trip’s climax hit only seconds after and he clung to Virus until both had come down and could only bask in the afterglow. They studied each other’s faces in silence and had they been any other two people, it would have been a tender moment. But the seconds passed and both grew bored of the situation. Trip slowly pulled himself out and got his pants situated, losing all interest in Virus. 

"Now get back to work." he stated, turning to leave. Virus watched him with a curious head tilt. The way he left had been so cold. So disinterested. A small smirk worked its way onto his lips. Maybe there was hope for the kid yet.


End file.
